A Las Vegas Night to Remember…or not?
by SerenBunny
Summary: Rose thinks about what put her into this particular situation, and why she's glad of it. Rose/10th Doctor. Please tell me what you think!


A Las Vegas Night to Remember…or not? 

Spin off of my other story, A New Chance, which has gotten 7 reviews! Le GASP! Hint, Hint.

Anyway, I was thinking in work about the bit were Rose says "and the baby." Anyone think that maybe her dad or the people at Torchwood could have bugged her so that they can find out more about her and the Doctor? And thus, this story was born!

Enjoy!

* * *

Rose smiled slightly against the pain. 

She sat in her office in the top floor of the Torchwood Institute, with 3 mid wives and 2 doctors hurrying around her, helping her bring a new life into the world.

No her mum wasn't having a baby - Jackie had given birth to triplets, 2 boys and one girl named Peter, after their father, Michael, Mickey for short after a man who died saving the world, and Hope, named after what they all needed in the world.

The time traveller gasped in pain once more as another contraction ripped through her, only a few other pains were as bad as this, like when she looking into the TARDIS, or when she and Mickey, her boyfriend not her brother, had broken up, or even when she and the Doctor had been separated.

'Don't think about that!' She screamed to herself. 'Now isn't the time! Think about summat else Rose! C'mon, ohhhh, damn this pain!'

Rose gritted her teeth once more as the contractions became closer and closer together, they were only minutes apart now.

"You are doing great luv!" one of the mid-wives commented as she nursed her sore fingers, crushed by the pregnant woman. "Now try and think of something to pass the time, you might be like this for a WHOAH!"

The nurse broke off as Rose began to push the little kid, half human half Time Lord, into the world.

She screamed bluddy murder as a huge pain racked through her body once more and she then collapsed onto the bed with a smile on her face as she heard the child let out a large wail.

"It's a boy!" One of the nurses called out as the others checked it out. "Have you thought of a name yet, Ms Tyler?"

"No, not yet." Rose mumbled as she looked over at the bundle that was being paced in a scanner and checked over. "How many?"

"Ten fingers and toes mam!" The doctor grinned proudly.

Rose frowned and looked at the monitor. "No! How many hearts?"

The doctor mirrored her and replied, "two…but that can't be-"

The doctor was cut off as Rose fell asleep, a deep sleep that reminded her how she got into this place in the first place.

* * *

The hum of the TARDIS was loud as the doctor danced about the machine in party clothes, an outfit similar to one that the King of Rock and Roll, Elvis Presley, would wear. 

Rose was decked out in a pair of black 3 inch stiletto heels, and some clothes that fit the time they hoped to land in.

"I can't believe we're gonna meet the king! My mum's gonna be soooo jealous!" She grinned as she pushed her tongue onto her teeth, and smiled, causing the Doctor to return the facial gesture.

"Yup! Little, or should I say big old, Elvis Aaron Presley!" He looked over to her and fully noticed her out-fit. "And you're going to meet the King in that?"

Rose glanced at her outfit before placing one hand on her right hip. What was wrong with three quarter length skin tight trousers that stuck to her like second skin and a dusty pink poncho and a large pink hair band keeping her swept back hair in place?

"Wot? It was in the bit in the wardrobe under "70's Fashion"". She exclaimed.

"Nothing, its, just, erm…never mind!" The Doctor exclaimed before turning around and began to hit the controls rapidly.

They had agreed earlier to go and see the king when he was just getting into the swing of things. But knowing the TARDIS and the Doctors and Rose's trouble finding ways, who knows what was going to happen…

The TARDIS arrived in the middle of a deserted car park at about 7 in the evening. The Doctor stepped out first and then Rose shyly behind her, her head pocking out from behind a large compact mirror as she checked her make up once more.

"C'mon rose!" The Doctor called back to her as he opened the door to the stairs, "By the time you get down there the King will have left the building."

"Hey! Just because you can turn up looking like something from the nineteen forty's doesn't mean that I can, or will!" She shot back and glared at him, but her grin gave way quickly and she ran to catch up with him. "So where to first?"

"Well Elvis won't be in Cesar's palace for about an hour and a half, so we could hit the casinos, ohh I really want to try the big roulette wheel!" He smiled and reached for her hand.

She took it without a second thought and they raced down the stairs and into the Montecito Casino, pausing only to cash in some cash and get some chips.

"There are advantages of living with a Time Lord!" She laughed to him as they slowly made their way through the throng of people.

They stopped at the Roulette wheel and the time lord whipped out a crisp ten dollar note and passed it to the leggy brunette who was wearing a short skirt, black top and a back hat.

"Ten dollar chip please Suzzie." He asked and Rose glared at him.

"Come here often much?" She muttered to herself and deepened her glare darkly.

"Sure thing Sugar!" Suzzie answered and then winked at him. "You were right about the kid by the way, got him self promoted and everything, man that Ed Deline has got it going on!"

"Ah, Edie boy, caught the thief trying to make with the case full of chips didn't he, that was a long, long time ago now." He smiled softly.

They smiled at each other for a minute before Rose coughed male slut into her hand and it pretty much snapped him out of his nostalgic thoughts.

"We'd like to spin the wheel please luv!" The doctor pronounced and grabbed Rose into a one armed hug and smiled as the wheel began to turn faster and faster until it began to slow down, slower, slower, sloweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer, OMG!!

"Oh My God!" Rose exclaimed and started jumping up and down. "YOU WON! YOU WON THE JACKPOT!"

"Well look at that, lucky Tim strikes again." A young guy, about in his mid twenty's, commented as he walked up to them. "Thanks for the tip man, means if I come back after, you know, I can work here."

"No ifs or buts Eddie! Its when!" The doctor smiled and slapped him on the back, "so, what'da win?"

"Err well then, lets se, hey it's the jack pot!" He croaked out and grinned at the Doctor. "You lucky bastard."

"And how much is that exactly?" Rose asked, her face tilted slightly to the side.

"Well look at that, its one point two million." Suzie calculates and handed the doctor a slip of paper. She then turned round and turned off the sound machine.

"One poi--, one point two MILLION BUCKS?!" Rose gawked, jumping round and shaking the doctor. "ONE POINT TWO MILLION DOLLARS!!!"

"Think of all the bags of chips." The Doctor laughed.

"Chips?" Rose grinned back. "I'm thinking shoes and clothes and jewellery and…"

The doctor cut her off by clamping his hand over her mouth.

"well take it in cold hard cash Eddy, and then well be off to blow our million in all the shoe shops and boutiques in the Las Vegas strip!" he chirped and then hugged Rose.

Rose grinned back at the doctor before frowning as Suzie came up and hugged the doctor with one hand and kissed him on the cheek.

'Why that little-'

"But before you go, Doc, you have to have some bubbly-"POP"-on the house!" Ed Deline ordered as Suzie gave all of them a long flute of champagne.

"Just one drink, you know Rose can't hold onto this stuff, not like my though, takes me a whole bottle of the stuff to get ripped, right luv?" the doctor smiled as he sipped his champagne and Rose slugged hers.

Rose shook her head and then once they had both finished, another one was placed in their hands by a bulky tattooed guy.

They smiled in appreciation and soon they were having more drinks that they had visited - and saved- alien planets!

Several hourse later, Rose and the Doctor could be seen stumbling down the street with a champaigne bottle in each set of hands. They were slumped against each other as they laughed about nearly tripping up.

Suddenly the doctor stopped and looked at rose.

"Itsh gonna rain!" he slurred pointing to the sky.

"No its not!" She replied and tried to grab his finger, but ended up grabbing his shoulder.

"back tae the TARDIS?" He asked suddenly with no expression on his face.

"Sure." Rose said soberly-ish. 'What have I done now?'

When they got back to the TARDIS they had alaughed about something again and the doctor decided to call it a night, no point doing anthing if he was going to foget it in the morning.

"In that case Doctor." Rose started shyly. "Can I give you something?"

He looked at her quizzically before nodding.

"Okay, close your eyes!" 'He won't remember, and if he does, I was drunk!'

Rose leaned over and tried to peck him on the lips, but the moment she kissed him, he grabbed her gently and deepened the kiss.

The rest as they say, is history.

* * *

Rose looked at the baby lying in his dark blue cot and stared at the birth Certificate. 

She bit her lip and home she did the right thing. Well everyone would know by now anyway, and shed be damned if she let them take her child, no, their child from her.

"Name: Ben Tyler. Mother: Rose Tyler. Father: Doctor Who."

* * *

SerenBunny: Well? it's a different fic, I hope, than what you are used to. Kind of a crossover if you squint. Need to use your minds for the second last bit hehe. Also I kindof lost my mojo when got to the end so that's why its a bit mussed up. 


End file.
